The Skeleton Detective?
by TCDOK
Summary: Finally! A fanfic about my favorite series of all time (excluding the Kane Chronicles) meet! I, being DK and thought them not having enough adventure, teleport some demigods to Ireland where both of their enemies rise and form an alliance. What will Percy do when they find out Clarie's secret? Disclaimer: I. own. NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mortal Coil**

**Hey guys DK here! DOK managed to get enough votes to bring me back. I'm here with a crossover with a crossover with my two first series that I ever read and liked! This story continues on at the Mortal Coil, The Kingdom of the Wicked never happened., neither did The Last Stand of Dead Men. **

**I own nothing. Everything in Italics are s! Enjoy!**

_Because if there was anything the public liked more than a super hero, it was a super hero unmasked- live on air._

'I am going to change this world forever' I thought. Nothing can stop me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A voice screamed behind me. I turned around and recognized the man as Fergus Edgley, Valkyrie's uncle.

Fergus continued to talk, "So you want to show Skulduggery Pleasant and my niece to the world? The mortals have no right to know about magic! Do you know how greatly magic has harmed my family?"

I was at a loss for words. Fergus grabbed my camera and smashed it to bits. I huffed and walked away. I could get more proof.

-**/-/-/-/- CHB- Percy's POV**

We were walking on the beach. The group that went to Minecraftia plus Leo.

"Where is this portal?!" Leo complained.

"Leo, we may never get a portal. We may just black out, or get teleported!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You know... I'm not exactly ready for another adventure guys." Clarie said nervously.

I felt sorry for her. I then looked at Thalia, yet again laughing my butt off at her expression when Nico wrapped his arm around Clarie's shoulders. **(A/N: Hello, I am DK from QuizUp! And Thalia from QuizUp, I am continuing this love triangle just to annoy you ㈳8)**

Annabeth smacked my arm, knowing what I would do.

"Looks like a hunter of Artemis is in LOVEE." Leo laughed. Thalia, Nico and Clarie blushed, all aware that he was talking about them

"Shut up." Thalia tried to punch me but then, the scenery changed.

We were suddenly standing in a bedroom with a furious yet confused girl looking at us. she had black hair and brown eyes that looked black also. She was wearing a jacket that didn't look like made from fabric I had seen before. She looked around 16.

She was also holding a baby that I could guess was her little sibling.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The girl yelled.

**- Done**

**I could've done it another way but I just thought that knowing Skulduggery first might be a little fast forward. **

**Best of DOK's quotes: 'Never have I been beaten up. I usually get to them first.'**

**Please R&R!**

****DK****


	2. Chapter 2: Remnants

**Chapter 2: She's MAGIC**

**Hey guys DK here. Sorry for the are update but I had Scholarship Test yesterday. Here is the chapter Clarie's secret it revealed. If you're new to reading my stories, read the A/N below!**

**-/ Clarie's POV**

"We aren't going to steal or fight. We don't even know where the Zeus we are!" Annabeth said for the millionth time.

"Don't come any closer!" The girl warned. I stepped closer. Hey, they don't call me Clarie for nothing!

I was pushed backwards. She was using Elemental magic. It wasn't right though. In the Elemental magic I have seen before, we could see the wind pushing.

I twisted in the air. I saw what she was going to do. She was aiming for the window. I was now flying straight, my head not seeing where I was going. Once I saw the glass shards of the window, I opened my arms wide.

My hands caught the frame of the window.

I climbed up, not daring to look down. I felt light-headed. I was about to let go. I was going to black out.

But then, a dark shadow came towards me. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but the second I opened it, the shadow got inside me. I gagged, not wanting it inside.

But it was too late. Now I was a prisoner inside if my own self. Now, I was watching what I-the shadow- was doing. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

The shadow smiled and walked towards the door. It knocked. It knocked again. Then it broke the door and came in.

'_Get out of me' _I thought, hoping the shadow would hear.

'_we are free and want bodies. Be grateful, I could've killed you.' _It answered.

the girl gasped, "Remnant."

The sha- Remnant smiled, "Magic versus Magic?"

"Wait, the girl you took over-"

"Her name is Clarie." the Remnant informed.

"-is magic?"

"Not your kind, but pretty close." The Remnant showed my aura.

'_Stop it! You're going to get both of is killed!' _I hissed.

_'Nah, just you. I can get out if they kill you.' _it answered.

"One: What is a remnant? Two: Clarie, you have something to tell us?" Percy turned towards us.

"Well, you see Percy-" The Remnant started.

"I want Clarie to answer these questions." Percy growled.

"Remnant is a ghost that takes over your body. Once it is inside of you for 4 days, it is inside you forever." The girl informed._  
_

"Let Clarie answer my second question." Percy said.

"But dear Percy, I AM Clarie!" The Remnant said, "Yes, I am magic. As you can see my aura. I am not a Necromancer or an Elemental Magician. But I can shape my aura." The Remnant made my sword and armor.

"I want Clarie back." Nico said. The Remnant turned towards him.

"I am Clarie Nico." It said in a soothing voice.

"You're not. Now get out of her body before I call Skulduggery." The girl said.

"I don't know your name." It said.

"I am Valkyrie Cain. And I think you know what I did and thatI am Skulduggery Pleasant's partner. Now get out of her body!"

The Remnant remembered something and I watched the scene. It was all of them, together.

They all were talking about Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

The Remnant snarled, "I keep this body Darquesse." And it jumped out of the window.

It didn't know where to run, but it wanted to get far away from Valkyrie. It looked back. And it saw the demigods (excluding Nico) and Valkyrie running towards it and gaining speed.

Nico would wait in the house. He would get over me. And when he did, he would shadow-travel and kill me.

**-/**

**And I'm done, you like it?**

**Best if DOK's quotes: I don't need to study, DK does that for me!**

**please R&R**

****DK****


	3. Chapter 3: Skulduggery Pleasant

**Chapter 3: Skulduggery Pleasant**

**I'm back. Sad ain't it? Anyways I don't have any excuse for not updating. Enjoy!**

**- Skulduggery's POV**

I was having a great day, tormenting Ghastly.

"C'mon!"

"NO!"

"But-"

"Skulduggery, for the millionth time: NO!" I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. That made me laugh.

Then, my phone rang. It was Valkyrie.

"Remnants." She said as soon as I answered.

"What?"

"Let me start from the beginning. So these 6 people- Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Clarie- teleported to my house. They don't know anything called magic-except Clarie, but she doesn't know OUR way of it- so they didn't teleport themselves. I got scared and pushed at the air, pushing Clarie. She tried to climb the window but then a Remnant took over her body. They know my true name Skulduggery. They know what I will do..." I heard her voice crack.

"Valkyrie, focus. Have you tracked down this Remnant?" I asked. In actuality, I wanted to hug her and comfort her.

"We're chasing after it. I think Clarie is trapped in there because the Remnant keeps on muttering things like 'Shut up.'."

"I'll be right there." I said and hung up.

"The Remnants are back?" Ghastly asked.

"Yep. See you later." I said and walked to my beloved Bentley. One of the only 208 made.

I fastened my seat belt and drove as fast as the car would go.

After driving for an hour, I accidentLu hit a girl that looked about 16.

I got out, ready to apologize, but then I saw the black veins. I got my shackles out and put it on her wrists. Valkyrie and 5 other teens soon joined me.

"Looks like you already done it." Valkyrie smiled.

"When have I not?" I replied.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion, but let's introduce ourselves first." A boy with jet black hair and unusual sea green eyes said.

"Of course. I'm Skulduggery Pleasant. You are?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. That's Annabeth, Thalia, Leo. The one with the Remnant inside her is Clarie. There is also Nico, but he chose not to chase his girlfriend."

I studied them carefully. They had this... Aura that said "I know something you don't.".

"Let's go somewhere privately. You can call your friend Nico to come."

There it was again. "We're not allowed to use cellphones. If we do, you'll be harmed also." Thalia informed.

"But I think I know something better. Give me a moment." Annabeth smirked and walked away.

A boy who I think was supposed to be Nico came out of the shadows.

He looked at me, "You're dead."

"What did I do?"

"No, you're dead. You're a skeleton. But how can you talk and stand and walk?"

The rest of his group looked at me, as if they would solve my deepest secrets with that one look.

But then the one called Clarie stirred. Oh thank God.

"Can you heal her?" Nico asked, looking at me. I looked into his eyes. He looked like he was helpless, looking at what his girlfriend was doing and was unable to do anything.

"It'll take a lot of hard work, but we'll do it." I answered. I had never seen a person so scared.

The one called Clarie stood up. "What happened?". She looked like she was listening to someone. Then she looked at us. "Oh yeah."

"You're under arrest." I said.

"What did I do Skeleton Detective? I'm innocent." She smirked.

"The girl isn't, you are." I replied.

"I beg your pardon. I _am_ Clarie. And right now my friends are having trouble remembering what I am." She was now holding a golden bow. And then she let go of the arrow.

It was going straight for Valkyrie's heart. She tried to run away but the arrow was too fast. The arrow shattered when it made contact with her jacket, but I was still pretty mad.

"No one touches her!" I roared. I ran for Clarie, but before I could touvh her, her head jerked sideways, now facing right. A red slap mark appeared on her left cheek.

"How is she doing this!" Clarie exclaimed. I then figured that the real Clarie was trapped inside and was fighting back.

I smiled inwardly. At least the real Clarie was on our side. Clarie shook her head, getting rid of her shock.

"Kronos and the Faceless Ones are rising. This body will do nicely for Kronos's new host, don't you think so?"

"NO! Clarie listen to me. Fight back. Don't let the Remnant take over completely!" Nico yelled. "I had enough of Kronos and Gaia! I had enough of friends turning to enemies. Remember your promise!"

"'I'll never leave your side.'" Clarie confirmed. "I was going to break that promise anyways. You know what I was doing when I was near you. I couldn't bear that. I was going to leave your side and never come back."

"Clarie, when we meet again I'll kill you. And I won't hesitate like I did to Luke." Percy said.

"Fight back!" Nico yelled.

Clarie started to stimble backwards, she was being punched. Her throat bulged. The Remnant was forcing out.

"Now!" I roared at Valkyrie. She nodded and held up the Soul Catcher. The Remnant was forced in and she crumbled.

"If you don't mind, I would like to question her when she wakes up." I said.

They nodded.

**-/**

**And I'm done, you like it?**

**Best if DOK's quotes: I don't need to study, DK does that for me!**

**please R&R**

****DK****


End file.
